See no Ed (The Ed Edision)
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: in this story it explains what the Ed's where doing when the kid's thought they weren't around.


**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and Danny antonuccie**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon day in the cul-de-sac and the Ed's where finish with their newest scam chimp world and Eddy was waiting at the stand.

'oh boy this well be my greatest plan yet nothing spells cash then a chimp world' said Eddy

'well Eddy the slide all in place and the banana in the box all we now is Ed in his ape suit and then will be able to open' said Edd

just then Ed came with his monkey suit on.

'I'm here guys and I'm ready to swing on vine's' said Ed

'hold it right their lumpy where's your mask' said Eddy

'I lost it Eddy' said Ed

'YOU LOST IT! yelled Eddy

'yep' said Ed

'all great their goes my perfect scam' said Eddy

'oh come now Eddy I'm sure if Ed can retrace his step's we can find his monkey mask' said Eddy

'yeah like that's going to work' said Eddy

'it will Eddy now Ed can you remember you where you last had it' said Ed.

* * *

Later the Eds where down father in the lane until they where at the ramp where Kevin was before preforming tricks.

'what's with the ramp' said Eddy

'it seems like the neighborhood kids where here' said Edd

'no doubt they where watching Kevin with his stupid skateboard tricks' said Eddy

'Eddy before we do anything rancinal let's return on finding Ed's mask' said Edd

'okay I was just walking along until I bump into this ramp like this' said Ed as he ramp him shelf into the ramp.

'Then I gazed at the star's then the stars left and I said bring mask to chimp then I looked and saw a bug then I followed the bug into the forest' said Ed

'the forest your mask is in the forest oh that's just great' said Eddy

'well Eddy look on the bright side we can get in touch with mother nature' said Edd

'wait, wait I just remember something' said Ed.

'great let's get going the sooner we find the mask the better' said Eddy

'Eddy maybe I should be in charge in finding the mask' said Edd

'yeah right lets go' said Eddy

* * *

Later the Ed's where in Rolf's shed

'then after I followed the bug I went to Rolf's shed and played with Wilfred' said Ed

'Ed you can't just break into people shed' said Edd

'I can't' said Ed

'yes they could have a watch dog' said Edd

'shock head Rolf doesn't have a dog' said Eddy

'I know I'm just saying that he could have a guard animal' said Edd

'really like what' said Eddy'

suddenly they heard a noise and saw victor staring at them with angry eye's.

'like victor' said Edd

suddenly Victor charged at them and head-butted them out of the shed and the ed's landed into a dumpster then they got out.

'oh dear look at me I'm filthy I got to take a quick shower' said Edd

'fine but meet us back here' said Eddy

'thank you Eddy don't worry I'll be right back' said Edd as he ran back to his house.

'hey Eddy you know what's strange' said Ed

'what that you lost your mask' said Eddy

'no that we haven't seen the kids all day' said Ed

'so what it's not like Kevin sending a search party right now to find us' said Eddy.

* * *

Trough out the most of the day the Eds kept looking for Ed's mask they search the junkyard they searched the construction site and the swearers. later the Eds where sitting on a log that was at the end of a lane. Then suddenly Edd heard a scream and looked around the area.

'this becoming to risky fellows if we don't find Ed's mask all chimp world would be all for nothing' said Edd.

Then Eddy walked up to Ed

'Ed we been looking all day where you put it' said Eddy

'put what' said Ed

the mask Ed the mask you drew this morning remember' said Edd.

Then Eddy pulled out Ed sleeve

'did you check your costume' said Eddy

'opes I lost my glow see' said Ed as he showed Eddy his hand

'you bonehead' said Eddy

I'll be the last I told you so but if I would have been in charge of' said Edd as he stopped dead in his sentence as he saw Eddy took off Ed's costume and looking into the costume and saw Ed sitting their with his underwear.

'well we can see it's not in Ed costume' said Edd

'it was the greatest scam in the world I got to find the mask' said Eddy then Eddy rip Edd cloth's off and looked in them while Edd hid his naked body behind Ed.

'for heaven shake Eddy control your shelf excuses me Ed' said Edd

'table for two' said Ed.

Then Eddy took off his cloths and looked in them.

'ah quite your nagging keep looking' said Eddy

'banana' said Ed as he offered a banana to Eddy but Eddy slap it out of Ed's hand

'cut it out Ed I'm looking over their' said Eddy as he walked away with Edd and Ed behind him.

'buy one get one free' said Ed as he had banana's in his nose

'Eddy I can't find my underwear' said Edd

and that's when the cartoon ends.

**alright that was probably a good story and the reason I made this is because I always wonder what the Ed's where doing at the same time the kid's thought the ed's disappeared so if you liked it like/review.**


End file.
